


Entropy

by MKwitch



Series: Entropy [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Schizophrenia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MKwitch/pseuds/MKwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee has schizophrenia. He is taken to a mental facility to be treated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entropy

==> Gamzee: Regain Consciousness

Your name is Gamzee Makara and you have just killed two of your friends. At least, that's what Karkat told you. You can't actually remember doing it yourself. You can't remember anything from the time you ran out of weed until when you woke up in Karkat's arms. 

It seems you had gone off the edge and... Oh god, you'd rather not think about it! Equius and Nepeta weren't your closest friends, but you still loved them. 

Why did you have to do that? Why couldn't you just have gone through a normal withdrawal, instead of... of this! 

Soon the police arrive. It's of no question who killed them. Their blood is still on your hands. 

They arrest you, and take you to a hospital where you are quickly diagnosed with schizophrenia, and given medication. 

They are going to move you to a proper mental facility so you can be 'properly taken care of'. You can only bring one thing with you. You wish you could bring Karkat. Instead, you take your battered old teddy bear. You hug said bear all the way to the mental facility. 

You can feel tears leaking from your eyes, and you're shaking like a leaf. You breathe deeply, and hug your teddy closer. You can see the facility getting closer and closer. 

Finally, someone ushers you out of the car and into the 'home'. You are still wearing the same pajamas you were wearing when The Incident happened. You fiddle with the slightly bloodstained hemline of your shirt while somebody hands the nurse your medication. 

You are taken to a new room. Your roommate looks a bit like you. He smiles and waves at you. He soon leaves. You are all alone now. Your first act of independance since The Incedent is to cry deeply into your pillow. 

==> Gamzee: Wake Up

You wake up blearily, and stumble over to the bathroom that is attached to your room. The mirror doesn't have any sharp edges on it and is encased in plastic. 

You look like shit. Your makeup is all gone, except for a small smear near your left ear, and the scars on your face that you don't remember getting are looking awful. You drearily trudge over to the toilet and use it. 

Upon exiting the bathroom, you come face-to-face with a man with clown makeup very similar to your own on. He could be your twin! His hair sticks out just like yours, too! The only difference is that while you now have three big gashes across your face, he instead has mangled lips. And of course, you're not wearing makeup any more. 

The man looks startled, then regains his composure. He holds out his hand to you. You gingerly take it and shake it. He smiles brightly at you, but still doesn't say his name. When you let go of him, he starts making complicated gestures in the air with his hands. You don't understand any of it, and stand there blankly staring at him until he stops and frowns. He quickly leaves the room. 

You sit on the edge of your bed and sigh. You just know that this is going to be one long motherfucking day. 

A minute later, after you've changed from a hospital gown into a slightly different hospital gown, the strange man comes back, this time with another person in tow. 

The woman smiles at you and says, "Your roommate's name is Kurloz, and he can't speak, so he is using me as a translator. Of course, I can't be there all the time, so you had probably best learn some sign language to communicate with him." 

She seems like a very nice lady, and judging from the labcoat she's wearing, probably also a doctor. You take in what she said and nod along where appropriate. This Kurloz guy looks pretty decent, you don't think you'll mind rooming with him for a while. You hope that the other residents are as nice. 

The lady introduces herself as "Jane Crocker, and yes, I am in fact related to the Betty Crocker!" with pride. 

She explains to you most of the rules, and then leaves you to get aquainted with your new roommate. 

==> Gamzee: Chill with Kurloz

You do just that. You give him an understanding nod and he gives you one back. You lie on your bed, curled on your side, hugging your teddy bear and sitting in amicable silence with your new friend for the next half hour. 

The PA blares, announcing breakfast is going to be served in the dining hall. 


End file.
